ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS1E11 A Small Problem
Plot Ben and Gwen are at a water park. They want to go down a slide, but Ben is too short. He tries to go Ripjaws, but ends up as Grey Matter. A nerd named Howell Waynewright wants to take soil samples, but sees Grey Matter run past. He runs after Grey Matter, who goes down the slide with Gwen. At the bottom, he is captured by Howell, who believes that he is his ticket to fame. Grey Matter alerts Gwen and Howell flees. Gwen tells Max and the two chase Howell. Max tires, but Gwen keeps chasing; however, Howell has driven off by then. Howell arrives at his home. Gwen thinks that Grey Matter will time out and escape, but Max says that he should have already. Howell puts Grey Matter in a jar. He asks Grey Matter questions and takes a picture. In a castle, a knight named Enoch tells Howell that he is tired of his fake alien sightings. When Howell shows him the picture of Grey Matter, Enoch tells him that he will send a car. Grey Matter sees Howell's cat, and goads the cat into breaking his jar. He's free, but Howell's vacuum and the cat are after them. He flees and climbs onto a counter, evading them both. He sees a phone and calls Gwen. He gives Gwen his location, Ripley, but there are several nearby streets called Ripley. Just then, alarms go off, and a window gate comes crashing down. Grey Matter drops the phone. Howell turns off the alarm and catches Grey Matter, but Grey Matter runs through his shirt and escapes into the vents. Howell turns on the air, blowing Grey Matter out. Grey Matter goes down the sink, emerging in the toilet. Gwen and Max check all of the houses on one of the Ripleys for Grey Matter. Howell monitors Grey Matter with security cameras until Grey Matter turns off his power. Howell finds Grey Matter in the chimney, but lights a fire, causing Grey Matter to fall, and catches him. Gwen sees Howell's care at a house. Howell puts Grey Matter in a glass cabinet when the Knights arrive. Max and Gwen discover that they are at the wrong house. The Knights put Grey Matter into a cage and leave. Max and Gwen are attacked by an old lady's dog. Across the street, Gwen sees the Knights drive away. The Knights arrive at their castle, and Gwen and Max discover Howell's phone. At the castle, Enoch is given Grey Matter. Howell asks how they'll reveal Grey Matter, but Enoch says that they're keeping him private. Howell is disappointed. The Knights take Grey Matter away and try to get rid of Howell. Gwen and Max arrive at the castle, and Max tells Gwen about the Forever Knights. The Forever Knights practice dissecting a Grey Matter dummy. Max and Gwen get into the castle and defeat a Knight guard. In the lab, a Knight scientist knocks out the dissector. The scientist is actually Howell, who frees Grey Matter. Other scientists come out, but Howell traps them. Grey Matter manages to escape and runs into Gwen. Gwen, Max, and Grey Matter try to leave the castle, but end up in a room filled with alien artifacts. Grey Matter tells Gwen and Max to get certain artifacts, but they are discovered by the Knights. Max fends them off, but Grey Matter tells the two to leave. They do, and Grey Matter assembles three component, which will destroy the castle. The Knights leave Howell in the room and Grey Matter finally turns back to Ben. Ben tells Howell that he'll explain later. Howell helps Ben get out of Grey Matter's contraption and the two escape just before the castle blows up. Howell says that he is done with aliens. Enoch orders his Knights to learn more about the Tennysons Impact *Ben fights Enoch and the Forever Knights for the first time Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Lifeguard *Howell Wainwright *Max Tennyson Villains *Enoch *Forever Knights Aliens *Grey Matter Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes